Mysterious Guy and His Habit
by caramesso
Summary: Ketika Kyungsoo sudah tidak berharap lagi 'dia' datang. Baekhyun justru memberitahunya bahwa seseorang itu kembali. "Aku melihat dia makan spaghetti kimchi dan ada bubble tea disana, sama seperti makanan dan minuman yang dulu selalu kau berikan kepadanya" / "Apakah kau yakin baekhyuna?" / bad summary


**MYSTERIOUS GUY AND HIM HABIT**

 **EXO FANFICTION**

Genderswitch

Cast : All member of exo

Genre : nano-nano [you know what i mean]

Warning : Typo(s), alur gaje

.

Hai! I'm newbie author here heheheheehheheheheheh

Please be nice yup! Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajah Kyungsoo melalui celah jendela. Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Gadis mungil berkulit putih susu dan bibir berbentuk hati. Dia masih setengah sadar diatas ranjang dan mencoba mengedip-ngedipkan mata bulatnya menyesuaikan sinar di kamar. Saat dia akan bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dia tersadar dan..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TIDAK. AKU LUPA. BAEKHYUN! JAM 6! JAM BERAPA INI. MANA JAMNYA," dia mencari jamnya yang ternyata dia tiduri sendiri.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BAGAIMANA INI? KENAPA AKU TIDAK MENYETEL ALARM AISH. AAAAAAAA EOMMAAAAA KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKUUUUU,"dia lalu bergegas lari ke kamar mandi.

Dari dapur, Do Eunsoo, eomma Kyungsoo mendengar jeritan keras anaknya. Dia hanya tersenyum menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anaknya dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya tadi.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi. Dengan langkah lamban dia mendekati lemarinya. Dia memilih kaos putih berlengan panjang dan overall. Lalu dia kearah meja rias untuk menyisir rambut panjang bergelombangnya yang dibiarkan tergerai jatuh bersama gravitasi dan poni yang menutupi dahi. Tak lupa dia memakai parfum berbau vanilla kesukaannya. Setelah selesai, dia mengambil tasnya dan keluar kamar menuruni tangga dengan langkah pasrah dan wajah masam.

"Eommaaaa, kenapa tidak membangunkanku di jam 6?" merengek sekaligus mengomel menghampiri eommanya yang ada di dapur.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini baru jam 8. Biasanya juga sudah bangun sendiri pagi-pagi sekali. Ada apa hm? Kau mendapat jam kuliah sepagi itu?" tanyanya sambil membawa sarapan kearah meja makan.

"Aish Kyungsoo pabbo, gadis nakal, kasihan eomma memasak sendirian," Kyungsoo mengomel sendiri sambil mencubiti lengannya dan berjalan membuntuti eommanya.

"Ish ish hentikan itu, chagiya. Kasihan kulit anak eomma yang manis ini,"omel eomma kyungsoo mendekat untuk memeluknya setelah meletakkan sarapan di meja. "Eomma masih bisa melakukannya sendiri, sayang, eomma tak tega melihatmu yang tidur terlelap harus dibangunkan hanya untuk membantu eomma yang masih sehat dan muda serta cantik ini," lanjut eommanya.

"Aish, eomma ini sedang menghiburku atau memuji diri sendiri sih," Kyungsoo menarik diri dari pelukan eommanya dengan wajah cemberut.

"ahaha. kau ini kenapa imut sekali dengan wajah seperti itu, rasanya eomma ingin mencubiti pipimu sampai habis. Aku yakin laki-laki yang akan mendapatkanmu akan betah membuatmu kesal sepanjang waktu," godanya dan beranjak duduk untuk sarapan.

"Aku imut seperti ini karena aku anak eomma kan? Aku cantik seperti eomma bukan? Aish aku yakin laki-laki itu hanya appa seorang," Kyungsoo duduk mengikuti eommanya dan dia berharap laki-laki itu adalah seseorang yang dulu ada di hati kyungsoo dan dia kagumi sampai sekarang.

"ya-ya-ya, kau sedang mencoba merayuku, chagi? Ah, sudah hentikan. Aku akan diabetes jika kau merayuku seperti appamu. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaan eomma. Ada apa di jam 6 pagi, kyungsoo-ya? Kau kuliah di jam pagi _-sekali_?" eomma mulai sarapan sambil berbincang.

"Aniya, eomma, aku mendapat kuliah jam 9. Aku lupa ada janji dengan baekhyun. Dia mengirimiku pesan tadi malam." Wajah kyungsoo berubah masam.

"Baekhyun? Ah anak manis itu. Dia mengajakmu kemana pagi-pagi begitu? Dan ada apa dengan wajah anak eomma yang cantik ini hm?" tanya eommanya.

"Entahlah, eomma. Dia menyuruhku ke taman dekat kampus. Anak aneh itu memang semakin aneh tiap hari. Wajahku begini karna aku akan menghadapi hari dimana baekhyun akan mengomeliku dan dia akan mendiamkanku di kelas nanti. Aku tidak suka itu, eomma."

"Ahahahaha. Aku jamin baekhyun tidak akan mendiamkanmu karna aku tau dia tidak bisa diam lama-lama,"

"Aku harap begitu."

Selesai makan, kyungsoo pamit dan bergegas menuju halte.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sampai di depan kelasnya. Dia disambut wajah marah Baekhyun yang duduk di bangku. Bagi Kyungsoo, itu adalah wajah paling menyeramkan di dunia. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati bangku dengan wajah takut bermata bulat menjadi semakin bulat karenanya.

"YAK DO KYUNGSOO ANAK EOMMANYA YANG PALING MANIS SEJAGAT RAYA KENAPA KAU TIDAK KE TEMPAT PERJANJIAN KITA?" Baekhyun marah dengan wajah merah dan suara lumayan keras. Untung hanya mereka saja yang ada di kelas.

"Ma-ma-maafkan a-aku, Baekhyun. A-aku bangun ke-kesiangan," rengek Kyungsoo terbata dan kepala tertunduk.

"Sejak kapan sahabat manisku ini bangun kesiangan eoh? Kau sengaja kan? Aku kedinginan disana menunggumu, dan kau sama sekali tidak mengabariku jika kau tidak bisa," sindir baekhyun.

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Ma-maafkan aku. Jangan marah padaku baekhyuniee. Maafkan aku. Aku juga tak tau kenapa aku kesiangan. Tapi jujur demi se-truk es cream strawberry di toko es cream, aku tidak sengaja dan aku lupa. Maafkan aku baekhyunaaaaa hiks,"

Kyungsoo akan menangis jika dia tidak mendengar perempuan tertawa terbahak-bahak di hadapannya. Ya, dia Byun Baekhyun. Sahabat Kyungsoo yang aneh namun cantik dan imut.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, baekhyunie?"

"K-KAU LUCU SEKALI KYUNGSOO-YA AHAHAHAHAHA," Baekhyun tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya tak kuasa menahan tawa. "COBA SAJA XIUMIN DISINI DAN MELIHATMU AHAHAHAHAHA"

Kyungsoo mencerna kalimat Baekhyun dan dia sadar kalau dia hanya dikerjai-nya. "YA KAU BYUN BAEKHYUN KURANG AJAR! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGERJAIKU! AKAN KUBALAS KAU," Kyungsoo menggelitiki Baekhyun sebagai balasannya.

"CUKUP HENTIKAN HENTIKAN KYUNGSOO AHAHAHA"

"Akan kuhentikan jika kau mentraktirku ice cream hari ini," ancam kyungsoo dan tetap menggelitiki Baekhyun.

"YA YA YA OKAY OKAY AKU AKAN MENTRAKTIRMU," Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan _mari menggelitiki baekhyun._

Baekhyun mengatur deru napasnya. Setelah normal dia mengomel kembali "YA SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG MENTRAKTIRKU BODOH. AISH KAU YANG TAK MENEPATI JANJI MALAH AKU YANG MENTRAKTIRMU," kesal Baekhyun.

"Aish, Sahabatku yang manis ini memang cantik saat cemberut seperti ini. Cemberutlah terus maka kau akan menjadi Miss Universe," ejek Kyungsoo.

"Yak kau sedang memuji apa mengataiku ha? Dasar sahabat kurang ajar. Aish aku heran kenapa aku selalu mengalah jika kau bersalah. Wajahmu yang manis itu membuatku luluh Kyungsoo-ya,"

"Jangan salahkan aku. Dan salahkan saja eommaku yang melahirkanku," jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "Oiya baek, kenapa kau mengajakku ke taman dekat kampus pagi sekali?"

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya lupa memberi tahu Kyungsoo akan hal itu. Dia lalu membenarkan sikap duduknya.

"Sebenarnya Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu lari pagi bersama Xiumin juga. Aku belom pernah mengelilingi taman itu sampai kesudut-sudut, jadi aku mengajak kalian. Tapi kau malah lupa dan aku hanya bersama xiumin saja tadi pagi," jawab Baekhyun.

Ya, Kampus tempat belajar mereka ini memang sangat besar, berfasilitas lengkap, dan tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk dan diterima di universitas ini. Dan kampus ini memiliki taman yang cukup besar dan ada danau buatannya. Dipenuhi bunga warna-warni dan pepohonan rindang disepanjang jalan. Sejuk dan kau akan betah disana.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa Xiumin tak bersamamu sekarang?"

"Sehabis kita lari, kita pulang karna kau tau lah keringat lengket _-ew_ , tapi dia sudah bilang jika dia nanti akan datang sedikit terlambat,"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Lalu baekhyun berbicara lagi.

"TAPI…. Kami melihat seseorang disana. Seseorang yang dulu selalu kau puji jika kau melihatnya. Seseorang yang membuatmu tak bisa berpaling ke siapapun. Seseorang yang kau kagumi dari jauh. Dia disana. Ditepi danau bersandar dibawah pohon rindang memakai earphone sitelinganya. TAPI… entahlahh aku tak yakin dia orang itu," dia berbicara sambil berbisik seperti hanya dia, Kyungsoo, dan Tuhan saja yang boleh tau.

"S-siapa Baekhyun? Apakah dia itu, AISH kau mengerjaiku eoh? Kata TAPI-mu itu membuatku ingin mencubtitimu. Membuatku kesal saja," Kyungsoo sebenarnya senang jika yang dikatakan Baekhyun adalah orang dimasa lalu yang selalu dia kagumi dari jauh. Ya, dari jauh. Tapi dia takut jika itu hanya ide usil baekhyun untuk mengerjai-nya.

"hei heihei, sejak kapan sahabatku DO KYUNGSOO menjadi tidak sabaran dan marah-marah begini," Baekhyun memberi tekanan pada nama Kyungsoo. Baekhyun melanjutkan bicaranya, "TAPI AKU YAKIN DIA ORANGNYA KYUNGSOO,"

"kenapa kau labil sekali sih baekhyunie, katanya tadi tidak yakin, sekarang yakin. Aku bingung padamu. Awas saja jika kau mengerjaiku, akan kutelpon xiumin untuk cepat kemari dan membantuku menghanyutkanmu ke danau di taman itu,"omel kyungsoo dengan wajah datar.

"EHEHHEHEHE, tapi kali ini aku serius Kyungsoo-ya. Karna Aku melihat dia makan spaghetti kimchi dan ada bubble tea disana, sama seperti makanan dan minuman yang dulu selalu kau berikan kepadanya dulu,"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN sayangku, banyak orang yang makan makanan itu dan bubble tea bisa dibeli dimana saja. Oh astaga. Kenapa kau membuatku menyia-nyiakan waktu, baekhyunaa. Aku akan ke perpustakaan saja," kyungsoo mencoba bersabar dan akan berdiri dari bangkunya tapi dicegah oleh baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah memelas baekhyun yang seperti kelinci belum sarapan. Kyungsoo tak bisa menolaknya dan akhirnya duduk kembali untuk mendengarkan sahabat tersayangnya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum dan dia menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku yakin benar itu dia, karna dia memakai scarf buatanmu dipergelangan tangannya dan ada bekas luka disiku tangannya," baekhyun berbicara tenang dan wajah penuh keyakinan.

Kyungsoo terus menatap wajah baekhyun yang tidak pernah seserius itu dan mencoba untuk mencerna kembali ucapan baekhyun. Scarf buatanku? Bekas luka?

"Apakah kau yakin baekhyuna?"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

TBC/Delete

Mind to RnR?


End file.
